


When Luck Runs Out

by SilverShadow1653



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with Sad Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, I can’t help it, Identity Reveal, I’m a sucker for angst I know, I’m typing this instead of algebra, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Why do I do this to myself, don’t know if I regret posting this though, heartbroken Adrien, no regrets, still can’t tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: Ladybug’s may be lucky.... but when their good luck runs out, pain and suffering will follow.((I don’t even know if this is a good summary.  I’m leaving that up to you guys to decide if this is good or not.  Hope you like it.))





	When Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with the angst. I can’t help myself. I’ve mainly posted angst for this fandom my god. I hope you guys like this.

Ladybug laid there in Chat's arms as the rain poured down gently. Blood dripped gently down her face and her eyes were barely open, her conscience struggling to stay awake. Chat looked down at her, a look of regret in his eyes.

"M-M'Lady..." he murmured. Ladybug barely managed to make out Chat's fuzzy figure as she tried to look at him. 

"C-Chat...." She managed to croak out softly.

"Yes M'Lady...?" He replied quietly, trying to his voice from quivering.

"I-it h-hurts...." She managed to say before coughing up blood, the red substance slightly dripping from her mouth. Chat's mouth opened a bit as his eyes widened slightly. He looked at her sadly as he wiped some of the blood off her chin.

"I'm sorry Ladybug..."

"I-it's n-not y-your fa-fault...." Her earrings beeped, but Ladybug barely heard it. Her head was pounding,it felt like her head was splitting apart. Chat's figure started getting fuzzier. Chat looked down at her.

"If only I had just stayed still like you ordered.... You'd be just fine now...." He whispered, trying to keep himself together.

"I s-said it's n-not your f-fault... C-Chat..." She repeated, trying to stay conscience. The beep of her earrings broke her from her daze. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Chat nodded sadly, hearing the beep of her earrings.

"I know... I just feel bad M'Lady...." He replied, trying to hold himself together. Ladybug barely managed to lift her head up to look at him as the final beep came, her outfit fading as her mask disappeared into the air. Her tears started falling down her face. 

"A-at least y-you could s-see me.... for m-me now...." She managed to stammer out,weakly smiling sadly. Chat's eyes widened. Ladybug was sitting behind him this whole time. It was Marinette the whole time, his princess. 

"I-it was you the entire time…” He whimpered, feeling tears start to prick at his eyes. Marinette nodded slowly, her thoughts starting to become a blur. Her tears kept falling, making her vision fuzzier than it was. Chat's ring beeped, and slowly, his own mask began to fade away. He weakly smiled down at Marinette, feeling his heart starting to crack. "I'm glad I finally got to see who you really are, Princess." He replied softly, his voice shaky. Marinette's eyes widened slowly as she managed to see Adrien's figure through her daze. Adrien was in place of Chat Noir. Adrien was fighting alongside her this whole time.

"A-Adrien...." She managed to whisper, her tears starting to fall faster. Adrien's own tears began to finally fall, his expression struggling not to show his despair. 

"Y-Yeah.... su-surprised huh?" He asked weakly. She managed to nod weakly, her strength fading fast. More tears started forming in his eyes. "Pl-Please don't go..." He whimpered, his voice cracking as his heart started to crumble.

"I-i'm sorry... k-kitty..." Her voice straining to keep above a whisper. Her thoughts had become a blur and her sight had almost completely gone blurry.

"Marinette... please...." He weakly pleaded, his fake smile now gone. She managed to weakly look at Adrien one more time before weakly whispering the one thing she's always wanted to say. 

"I... love you...." His emotional mask came right off, his heart ripping at its seams. Adrien began to sob after hearing her say that. He held her close to him, feeling her start to go limp in his grasp. He looked down at her, tears still falling, and gently kissed her. Marinette managed to gently kiss back before completely going limp, her eyes shutting as everything faded to black. Adrien pulled away from her, looking down at her peaceful expression before breaking down in sobs.

"A-at least wait f-for me to say I love you too M'Lady..." He whispered through his cries. Adrien brushed some hair out of Marinette's face and looked at her sadly. "You are such a positively pawsome Ladybug Marinette... I wish I had gotten to know you a little better... but hey... I fell in love with you either way.." He mumbled. Adrien waited for some sort of response, trying to cling onto false hope….But didn't receive one. One though ran through his mind as he quietly sobbed, Marinette’s body close to him and his heart is shambles. 'She's gone...'

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t your hearts throb or crack or anything? I do hope you guys enjoyed this, I really appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer, though I won’t tolerate any hateful comments that don’t have criticism. Anyways guys, thanks for reading!


End file.
